


He Fits

by fuckingpubert



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, M/M, Myan - Freeform, Raywood, a little bit of rayvin bc i couldn't help myself, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingpubert/pseuds/fuckingpubert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Ryan, Ray finds out that he fits in far too well with the most notorious gang in all of Los Santos. So well in fact, that they decide maybe, he's what they've needed all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanhaywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhaywire/gifts).



> happy birthday to the most fabulous rp partner i have ever had, ryanhaywire (ao3) / naervaez on tumblr <33
> 
> here's to another year, have an amazing day, and i hope you enjoy my gift to you<3

Exactly one week after finding out that his boyfriend was in the most notorious gang in Los Santos, Ray was on his way to Geoff Ramsey's house for a dinner party (of all things). Geoff Ramsey, he had been informed, was the leader of the Fake AH Crew, and had been absolutely  _dying_ to meet Ray ever since Ryan had first mentioned he had a boyfriend. 

It had all happened when Ray found a mask in Ryan's apartment. The infamous black skull mask. He would have recognised it from a mile away, but strangely, he didn't panic as he picked it up. 

It wasn't exactly news to Ray that Ryan was a little trigger happy. They would go out on their own little missions together sometimes. Small time shit, hitting a convenience store or lighting up a low profile meth lab, just for the thrills and maybe to satisfy the blood lust that Ray was very aware resided in Ryan. He didn't mind it; it was actually pretty fun. He had no idea, however, that Ryan was a part of something  _substantially_ bigger than that. 

"Hey," Ray had started his question with a calm composure, interupting Ryan's morning cartoons (he may have been a criminal, but he was also an adorable nerd). "Is this yours?" He held up the mask, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. 

Ryan hadn't really reacted. "Yes. That is mine." 

"You never thought to tell me about this?" 

"I didn't see it as necessary." Ryan had shrugged off the subject, and honestly, Ray wasn't particularly mad about it. He should have been. God, he  _definitely_ should have been furious, but he probably could have guessed this if he had taken the time. Ryan wasn't subtle about meeting up with Ray covered in blood, going home to shower it off while Ray waited calmly in the bedroom. He didn't even attempt to conceal the fact he was rich as fuck, with his flashy cars and high end apartment that Ray had come to think of as a home by now. 

But Ray hadn't asked questions. 

He was glad, honestly, because if he had found out about this sooner, it probably would have scared him off. 

Now though, as he made his way to Geoff Ramsey's home, in an apparently top secret location because it was in the middle of fucking nowhere, Ray honestly didn't feel at all afraid. 

If anything, he was excited. 

___

Ryan had told Ray that he would have to walk down the long and winding roads that eventually lead to Geoff's house. Apparently, waiting for an unknown car would make Jack panic all day, and she was allegedly quite aggressive when worried. Of course, he had questioned why Ryan couldn't just take him there, but, to stick by some Geoff Ramsey law, they all had to turn up individually. Ray couldn't help but think this was all done with more precaution than necessary.

But then again, these were the most wanted men in all of Los Santos.

They probably couldn't be  _too_ careful. 

There was a chrome Adder parked outside of the house when Ray got there, but nothing else. He wondered for a moment if he was too early. Ryan's car was nowhere to be seen. Oh well. Ray would have to make himself comfortable somehow. It was likely that Ryan would keep him at arms distance at all times, so Ray figured he should go in now and get acquainted while he still had some breathing room. 

It was a pleasant surprise that there were no gates on the establishment. Ray could walk comfortably up to the house without feeling uninvited, and he pressed the doorbell before he could convince himself not to. The robotic sound of camera movement above Ray's head caught his eye immediately, and he was so distracted that the gruff voice coming over a small speaker made him jump. 

"We don't usually get Girl Scouts out here," a man, who Ray assumed was Geoff, joked. Ray cracked a smile up at the camera, and just like that, the door shifted open. 

A very long hallway awaited Ray on the other side of the door, which he closed politely behind him. Ryan's advice from earlier had been that he could go anywhere with an open door. None of the doors leading off of this corridoor were open, so he kept walking with his head held high. He would  _not_ be afraid. 

Ray followed the hall to a large flight of stairs, at the top of which stood a man with unkempt hair and an untidy suit, holding a small glass of champagne. This was immediately offered to Ray. 

"Evening Mr. Ramsey," Ray said, taking the glass gratefully even if he didn't plan on drinking any of it. 

"Please, dude, I'm not your high school teacher." Geoff complained, strolling over to his living room. Ray assumed he was expected to follow, so he did. "It's just Geoff."

The house was open plan, so Ray could admire the glossy black desktops in the kitchen as they walked by it. Geoff's home was well decorated, and the floor to ceiling windows showed off an amazing view of Los Santos, which from here, didn't seem as far as Ray had walked. 

They stopped behind a huge corner couch that was a deep scarlet in colour, large enough to seat at least six people. Stretched across said couch, lounging casually, almost cat-like in the way he was laying, was Michael Jones. 

Ray had heard plenty about Michael from Ryan after he'd found out about the crew, so he recognized him immediately. 

Ray and Ryan were not a conventional couple. Ray was fully aware that Ryan had other people he liked to fuck on a rainy day. Ryan was aware that Ray had done his fair share of sleeping around while they'd been together. They were both accepting, so long as they came back to each other; and they always did. That was what made their relationship so exciting, and what made them certain they would never tire of each other. (And anyway, it's 2015, for fucks sake).

Michael was one of Ryan's go-to's. 

It didn't make Ray uncomfortable, but it did make him a little wary. Still, Michael had a DS in his hands, so Ray had already taken a small liking to him. 

"You're the big secret Ryan's been keeping, huh?" Michael asked, snapping his DS shut and letting his mouth form a tiny smirk as he looked Ray up and down. 

"I guess that's me." Ray agreed without question. 

"I'm gonna go find out what's taking Jack so long," Geoff interrupted briefly, turning away from them already. "Play nice, Michael." He ordered, before disappearing into a room and closing the door behind him. 

Michael got up with a quiet noise of discontent, taking Ray's glass of champagne from him. "Here, let me get you a beer. We might be rich, but we're not fucking snobs who drink champagne of an evening." 

Ray couldn't help but laugh at that. "I actually don't drink, but I didn't wanna be rude." 

"Did Ryan infect you with his refusal to drink?" Michael asked him, and Ray laughed again. "There's probably Diet Coke in here." He mumbled, starting to dig around in the fridge. 

"You don't seem much like Ryan described you," Ray told him, mostly thinking out loud as he accepted his drink gratefully. 

"Yeah? What did that prick say?" Michael asked. He hopped up onto one of the counters, and Ray leaned comfortably against the opposite one. 

"Uh. Well he might have called you loud and obnoxious." Ray snickered and Michael laughed with him. Already, he was getting along very well with him. 

"Yeah, I'll show him fucking loud and obnoxious when he gets here." 

Just then, the two of them were distracted by footsteps on the stairs, and quiet mumblings of 'bloody hell'. A tall, lean man approached them, taking off his sunglasses to reveal captivating green eyes and sliding them onto the top of his shirt. A signature outfit of the Fake AH Crew, and a carefully placed reminder for Ray that he was with  _them_. 

Ryan had described Gavin to him using few words, but 'sunglasses' and 'British' were the only one's that Ray could really remember. This guy gave himself away as Gavin Free immediately. 

"That is the last bloody time I cycle to Geoff's house." He complained, grabbing himself a bottle of beer from the fridge, snapping it open and taking a long swig. "Evenin', Love." He declared, indicating to Ray with his bottle. 

"Hi Gavin," Ray greeted him with a small smile which Gavin seemed unable to stop himself from returning. 

"Bloody hell, he's cute." Gavin decided, practically swaggering over to the couch to sit down in the corner spot. Ray could only imagine the arguments that would happen over that spot. It was doubtlessly the comfiest seat in the room, and honestly  _he_ wanted to fight Gavin for it. "In't he Michael?"

"Shut up, moron." Michael sighed, heading over to sit beside Gavin with Ray in tow. "He's taken."

"Hey,  _I_ was under the impression that they were  _open_ ," Gavvin hummed, taking another swig from his bottle. 

"He's not open to you," Ryan's gruff voice made all three of them jump, brought yet another 'bloody hell' from Gavin and a loud, obnoxious onslaught of cursing from Michael. 

"Glad to see we're all getting along," a much more feminine voice came from behind them, and Ray started to wonder if any of them would enter a room with a simple 'hello' rather than scaring the shit out of him. Jack, the only woman of the Fake AH Crew, was stuffing her phone into her pocket as she came to join them on the couch, leaving the space beside Ray for Ryan, which he took, wordlessly slipping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Ray nestled into his arms thoughtlessly before he heard Michael's laughter from beside them. 

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" 

"I forgot you would be doing couples stuff," Gavin shivered and it only really made Ray laugh. 

"We ordered pizza," Jack shrugged, changing the subject from their 'couples stuff', as if she could sense it would go somewhere she did not want it to. With what he knew about Gavin and Michael, Ray knew she was probably right. "Geoff doesn't feel like cooking." 

"I never fuckin' said that!" Geoff's protests once again shocked Ray, and Ryan tightened his hold on him instinctively. Again, Michael laughed. "You wanted pizza, and I said I could make a pizza and-"

"Yeah, Geoff didn't want to cook." Jack clarified, and all of them laughed.

\---

Dinner was a surprisingly relaxed affair, ending with all of them relaxed on a corner couch together, empty pizza boxes strewed across the large coffee table. Ray was cuddled between Ryan and Michael, Gavin leaning with tired eyes against Michael's back. Jack was practically in Geoff's lap, which he thought was pretty cute. From what he could tell, they both lived here together, but he wasn't sure where they stood on the basis of a relationship. 

They were clearly a close-knit group. Ray was surprised he had fit so easily into the spaces between them, and that fact clearly hadn't gone unnoticed. 

Geoff had been observing his behaviour around the boys all night. Ray fit with them. Ray was absolutely meant to be here.

And even though he'd never been on a job bigger than a convenience store, he was basically hired on the spot. 

\---

And so, exactly one week after finding out his boyfriend was in the most notorious gang in Los Santos, Ray  _also_ found himself caught up in the most notorious gang Los Santos. Over the following few weeks, Ray had frequented Geoff's house far more often, sometimes even without Ryan to accompany him. As much as Ryan didn't like it, Ray had even been allowed to work jobs with them within his first couple of weeks. 

And he had considered the likely fact that Ryan could die protecting him.

He had considered that Gavin's ridiculous risk taking meant they might walk away from a job with one less friend. 

Ray had considered every single thing that could possibly go wrong, so that when one of them inevitably happened, he would be ready for it. 

But he was  _not_ fucking ready for it. 

No, fuck, he wasn't ready for this. 

Shot after shot, Ray fired, desperately trying to down anyone who was getting dangerously close to Ryan but he was practically swarmed. Nobody could get to him. Ray was the only one who could help from his vantage point. His hands were shaking; he was missing shots left and right and now was not the fucking time. He could not let Ryan die like this. 

Ray could hear the others shouting over the headset but he was numb to it. He was listening to them from underwater, or at least that was what it sounded like to him. All that Ray knew was that he wasn't letting Ryan go. His hands were shaking too much to reload his sniper rifle, and he had to make a fast call. 

"Boss!" He shouted, needing to clarify his position to Geoff. "I'm going down. Ry- he needs me." Without waiting for a response, he was darting down the countless flights of stairs to the ground, pulling a more suitable firearm, ignoring Michael's pleas for him not to 'be so fucking stupid'. 

Desperately, Ray tried to remind himself of the first job he had worked with Ryan. They had picked up some heat, nothing quite as bad as this, but gun's were fired and lives were lost. They had worked back to back, taking out everybody from every angle. It was much easier that way. 

Ray shot his way through the crowd that was getting on top of Ryan until he could feel him pressed up against his back. It was a strange comfort in such a hostile environment, and he started to relax immediately but he could feel Ryan tense up at his touch. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He practically growled, with more anger than Ryan had ever directed at Ray before but neither of them stopped shooting. They couldn't. 

"I'm helping you. You needed help."

"You're putting this entire mission at risk!"

"I'd rather risk losing the money than losing you, you idiot! I love you!" Ray barked, gaining a far more aggressive shot because he hadn't wanted the first time he told Ryan he loved him to be like this, but his dumb, gang member boyfriend had to make it this way. 

There were more cops than Ryan and Ray could handle. They were severely outnumbered, and the fact was starting to sink in to both of them. 

"I'm sorry," Ryan told him, practically inaudible. Ray realised that Ryan was giving up. Was he just going to stop shooting? He couldn't just stop fucking shooting!

"Shut up." Ray demanded, keeping up with the crowd of cops as much as was possible. "Shut up and keep shooting." 

There were tears in Ray's eyes, and he had to blink them away because they were fucking up his aim even more than his shaky hands were. It was very slowly settling in that both of them were almost doubtlessly going to die like this. 

He could only be thankful that they would go, wherever they were going,  _together_.

\---

Where they were going ended up being straight into the back of Michael's armored car. 

He turned up frustratingly late, Gavin shoving the door open. They had jeopardized everything, but so long as they were mortal beings, the Fake AH Crew left no man behind. 

"You left us out here all this fucking time!" Ryan cursed, making Gavin jump slightly. This car was a famous shield. Ray felt a wave of relief, certainly not forgetting that they were both as good as dead just moments ago. "Do you have anything to fucking say for yourself!?"

"Get in losers," Michael grinned, showing off the multiple bags of cash that were with him in the front. "We're going shopping."


End file.
